Les Apparences
by Tortillon
Summary: Surpris par la pluie, Naruto et ses amis se réfugient dans un établissement glauque pour passer la nuit. Ils étaient loin de se douter que cette soirée pleine de surprises allait être inoubliable...
1. Partie 1

_Hello!_

_Je vous livre ici un petit Os en deux parties qui j'espère saura vous séduire. Une soudaine inspiration entre les écrits de mes autres fanfictions (mon clavier va finir par me réclamer un congé, j'suis sûre!)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

* * *

**Les Apparences**

Partie 1

Etre un shinobi représente beaucoup de choses. Le courage, l'honneur, la loyauté. Il faut être sur ses gardes tout le temps, être préparé à toute éventualité, fusse-t-elle imprévisible.

« C'était si imprévisible que ça qu'il allait flotter à mort dans deux heures avec ce putain de temps ?! »

Mais certains semblent juste plus doués que d'autres…

« Putain mais t'arrêtes de râler Kiba, il fallait qu'on avance pour respecter les délais »

« On est bien avancé à respecter les délais maintenant qu'on est sous une tempête, à la merci de la moindre putain de tornade ! »

Les autres se turent, reconnaissant silencieusement que leur situation pouvait être plus glorieuse.

Etre pris sous une pluie torrentielle, éclairés seulement par les éclairs déchirant le ciel, obligés de hurler pour se faire entendre tant le vacarme du tonnerre était assourdissant, en avançant péniblement contre un vent dont les rafales manquaient de les faire décoller du sol, n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait de cette mission de rang C, uniquement destinée à aider Naruto à payer son loyer.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! T'avais qu'à mieux gérer ton argent, sombre crétin ! »

« Nan mais attends, il me le fallait absolument ce canapé ! »

« Et les 12 kilos de ramens en boite, les 3 lampes grenouille et les 20 t-shirts orange, il te les fallait absolument aussi ?! »

Naruto sembla bougonner quelque chose, au sujet d'un mec qui comprenait rien à la nécessité de constituer des réserves. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans une grotte-après un éboulement qu'il avait lui-même provoqué-le jeune homme était particulièrement sujet à stocker tout et n'importe quoi en plusieurs exemplaires.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il cherchait en vain un abri dans ce village, trouvé par hasard. Les deux auberges étaient bondées et les habitants ne semblaient pas particulièrement enclins à accueillir chez eux cette bande bruyante et envahissante.

« Y'a une bâtisse là-bas, on pourra peut-être s'y abriter ! »

Neji releva la tête, des cheveux humides collés à ses joues. La bâtisse que Naruto désignait était un peu à l'écart du village. Et un néon représentant une fille nue trônait au-dessus de l'entrée.

Neji et les autres fixèrent Naruto, qui souriait, imperturbable.

« Mais t'es pas un peu con des fois, toi ?! »

Kiba ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais il avait transmis l'essentiel de la pensée du groupe.

« Et dormir dehors en se pelant les miches c'est pas un peu con aussi ? »

Il eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le vent s'engouffra avec force dans le porche où ils s'étaient abrités, abattant la capuche de Kiba en arrière, et faisant tomber Lee à la renverse.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis prirent la direction du bâtiment au néon glauque.

Ils entrèrent et un instant les voix se turent. Tous les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux, jaugeant du regard ces gamins trempés jusqu'aux os, qui juraient atrocement dans cette espèce de bar. De petites alcôves pourvues de bancs garnis de tissus pourpres étaient disposées tout autour de la pièce centrale, qui accueillait des tables rondes en bois, auxquelles étaient installés la plupart des gens. Une estrade en face de l'entrée semblait pouvoir accueillir des spectacles et ils songèrent un instant au néon dehors lorsqu'ils aperçurent plusieurs barres métalliques qui trônaient au centre de cet espace. Un endroit un peu particulier était aménagé juste devant l'estrade, un fauteuil richement orné qui prenait place au premier rang.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans une des petites alcôves, près de la porte, afin de pouvoir observer de loin toute la pièce. La plupart des hommes présents étaient patibulaires, et à voir les bouteilles vides répandues un peu partout, ils étaient aussi particulièrement imbibés.

Ajouté à cela, une ambiance particulièrement glauque avec une musique rétro qui grésillait à travers des hauts parleurs près de l'estrade, une fumée âcre qui courrait au plafond, tamisant les lumières et étouffant encore un peu l'atmosphère.

Même shinobis, même jeunes hommes, ils ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit si peu habituel et si peu accueillant. Bien vite les conversations reprirent leur cours et le brouhaha léger de l'endroit lui donna un aspect un peu plus chaleureux, quoi que toujours douteux, à entendre certains échanges.

« Vous désirez ? » Une serveuse d'un certain âge -ou d'un âge certain- se présenta à eux, son corps trop serré dans une espèce de tenue à froufrous qui dévoilait totalement ses cuisses, habillées de bas résilles. Elle semblait particulièrement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de les servir.

Ils étouffèrent Naruto, qui voulait commander des cocktails aux noms inspirés et choisirent des boissons sans alcool-au grand dam de Naruto et Kiba-.

« Il faut rester vigilant, on ne connait rien de cet endroit, ils sont plus nombreux que nous et nous sommes en position de faiblesse dans ce genre de situation. »

Shikamaru, Choji et Neji semblaient vraiment perturbés par cet endroit et tenaient à rester sur leurs gardes, au contraire de Naruto, Kiba et Lee qui s'étaient déjà lancés plusieurs défis, notamment celui de déclencher une bagarre.

Soudain, un homme pénétra dans la salle et tous se turent, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un respect silencieux qui s'était emparés des buveurs.

L'homme inspecta la salle du regard et se dirigea vers le fauteuil richement ornementé qui trônait au centre, suivi par trois hommes lourdement armés, qui portaient leurs sabres attachés dans le dos.

Un petit homme joufflu, au ventre ventripotent arriva bien vite à sa hauteur et lui fit nombres de courbettes, de politesses exagérées, tout en suant comme un bœuf. C'était vraisemblablement le directeur de l'établissement et il tenait à ce que cet hôte soit très bien reçu.

Ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé aux garçons qui profitèrent de l'arrivée de la serveuse, apportant les boissons d'un air las, pour l'interroger discrètement.

« Hep Hep, c'est qui le mec là-bas siouplait ? »

Neji renifla dédaigneusement, tandis que Shikamaru levait les yeux au ciel. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas la même définition du mot discrétion que Naruto…

La serveuse, blasée, une clope au bec, soupira avant de répondre.

« Fais toi plus petit mon mignon, si tu poses trop de question Hadoka va te faire couper en rondelles »

« Pourquoi votre patron semble si empressé de le servir ? »

« Parce qu'il tient à la vie, pardi ! Hadoka contrôle la pègre dans le coin et il vaut mieux se montrer sympathique avec lui, sous peine d'aller nourrir les poissons »

« Si vous voulez un conseil les mioches, faites pas de vague et barrez-vous d'ici dès que la tempête est terminée. » Elle jeta un torchon sur son épaule et s'éloigna en roulant des hanches.

« T'as vu, comment elle a fait pour parler comme ça sans faire tomber sa cigarette ? »

Ses camarades soupirèrent.

Hadoka s'était installé confortablement dans le fauteuil qui semblait en fait lui être spécialement réservé et le patron s'agitait pour donner des ordres en coulisse. L'ambiance s'électrisa, et les badauds semblèrent soudain intéressés par autre chose que le fond de leur chope vide. Ils en aperçurent même un qui se recoiffa maladroitement. La tension montait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La question de Kiba resta en suspens, tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient. Ils entendirent un peu de bruit et distinguèrent des silhouettes qui disparaissaient derrière un rideau, près du comptoir, emportant les grandes barres métalliques.

« On dirait que le spectacle a été avancé spécialement pour Mister Hadoka… »

Un silence religieux accueillit l'obscurité totale, on distinguait désormais à peine la pièce et l'estrade était plongée dans le noir absolu.

Soudain, une voix douce et suave retentit dans la salle. Une voix envoutante, enchanteresse, sucrée comme du miel. Une caresse qui excitait les sens et troublait les esprits.

Les garçons se turent, hypnotisés.

La voix continuait de chanter, de charmer la salle, tandis qu'une lumière éclaira soudain l'estrade, dévoilant de hauts talons et une délicate cheville, à la peau aussi blanche que la neige. La lumière remonta le long des jambes de la demoiselle, au rythme de la musique lancinante et la salle devint fébrile.

La lumière dévoila une robe bleue sombre qui semblait jouer avec les nerfs de l'assistance, dévoilant tantôt l'une des cuisses de la demoiselle, tantôt l'autre, au gré du balancement voluptueux de ses hanches.

Elle remonta encore, jouant avec la silhouette, éclairant finalement son ventre puis son décolleté vertigineux, au service d'une généreuse poitrine. Sa peau si pâle, irradiante d'innocence, appelait pourtant aux plus inavouables des vices, tant elle était attirante, excitante.

Les mouvements lents et lascifs de la jeune femme enflammaient les sens et sa voix tendre, aux intonations aguichantes, finissait de les consumer.

Nos shinobis étaient subjugués, fascinés, délicieusement tentés par cette délicate apparition, tout autant que le reste de la salle. Hadoka était crispé sur son fauteuil, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans les accoudoirs, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Enfin, la lumière éclaira le visage de la demoiselle, pas à pas, dévoilant d'abord ses mèches de cheveux noirs, qui roulaient sur ses épaules nus en délicieuses arabesques érotiques, sa bouche rose aux lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle pinçait parfois d'une manière coquine pour appuyer les paroles de sa chanson, et enfin ses yeux aux longs cils sombres qui ourlaient son regard de volupté et ses magnifiques iris aussi blancs que la neige.

Hinata.


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2 :

Hinata.

Ce fut l'électrochoc qui les tira de la voluptueuse rêverie à laquelle ils avaient tous succombés.

Neji, particulièrement choqué, avait la bouche entrouverte et continuait de fixer sa cousine comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Naruto souriait béatement.

Hinata, la douce, timide et maladroite Hinata chantait dans une robe qui dévoilait outrageusement son corps en balançant ses hanches avec une lascivité envoutante.

Ils se regardèrent, confus, ne sachant pas comment réagir, quand leur attention fut attirée par une autre voix mélodieuse qui reprenait le refrain avec Hinata, bientôt suivi d'une autre, encore plus sensuelle.

Ils tournèrent le regard vers l'estrade et ils virent Ino et Sakura, dans des robes toutes aussi légères que leur amie, chanter en adressant à la salle un regard de pur délice.

Ino, déjà sûre de ses charmes, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à exciter les mâles de la salle, lançant des œillades coquines, souriant malicieusement, faisant admirer les courbes graciles de son corps, magnifiées par la robe qui épousait chacune de ses formes. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient caresser sensuellement son dos et ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements fluides et aguicheurs.

Si Hinata incarnait une innocente gourmandise, Ino en revanche était « sexy » et sa prestation, ouvertement provocante, était au diapason de son caractère. Hinata envoutait, séduisait. Ino excitait et faisait fantasmer.

Sakura donna un coup de hanche sec qui fit voler le pan de sa robe, dévoilant ses jambes fines et sa peau pâle à l'assemblée. Hadoka se raidit un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

La jeune fille alternait les mouvements de danse lascifs, les gestes aguicheurs et les intonations envoutantes de sa voix avec une telle maitrise que les garçons restèrent muets d'admiration.

Son regard surtout. Sakura enflammait les hommes rien qu'en les fixant de ses prunelles de jade, qui semblaient leur promettre mille délices. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Soudain, le refrain fut repris par une autre voix. Neji, jusque-là tendu les mains crispés sur la table, s'affaissa contre le dossier lorsqu'apparurent les yeux malicieux de Tenten. Kiba siffla. Et la mâchoire de Lee sembla se décrocher.

Sa peau, légèrement plus mate que les autres, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés, son petit sourire coquin. Elle semblait être une gourmandise épicée destinée à taquiner les mâles.

Hadoka fit soudain signe à Sakura de s'approcher. Celle-ci descendit doucement de l'estrade, le tissu de sa robe caressant ses cuisses à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches, ses yeux envoutants plantés dans ceux de l'homme, un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres. Il se tendait sur son fauteuil à chacun de ses pas vers lui.

Sakura se glissa sur ses genoux, aussi souple et légère que de l'eau, sa main caressant son torse alors qu'elle murmurait les dernières paroles de la chanson au creux de son oreille. Soudain elle se redressa, terrifiée, et hurla.

« Il … Il est mort ! »

La panique que déclenchèrent ces quelques mots fut indescriptible. Tenten hurlait sur le patron, tout en tenant dans ses bras la délicate Hinata, qui se comportait comme si elle ne voyait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tenten ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Vous nous aviez assuré que cet établissement était correct et que mes amies et moi ne risquions rien ! »

« Je v.. vous prie de… »

Le patron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà les trois sbires d'Hadoka s'approchaient de lui, menaçants. L'un d'eux dégaina son arme.

Une bagarre générale éclata bientôt, tandis que les filles s'éclipsaient derrière le rideau accédant aux coulisses, un air de terreur toujours visible sur leur visage.

Les garçons sortirent rapidement, évitant deux bouteilles et une chaise qui volèrent à travers la pièce, s'écrasant sur le mur.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible du village et ne s'arrêtèrent que plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, essoufflés, éreintés par cette soirée mouvementée, riche en émotions.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, reprenant leur souffle, Naruto sourit.

« Putain, elles assurent quand même. »

« Tu as remarqué ? On ne distinguait même pas le chakra sur la main de Sakura lorsqu'elle l'a tué ! »

« Et Ino ? Elle a pris possession de trois mecs différents en l'espace d'une minute, pour qu'ils déclenchent la bagarre ! »

« Putain, je revois encore la tête de Tenten lorsqu'elle engueulait le pauvre gérant, une vraie comédienne ! »

« Comme comédienne, Hinata se défend aussi, tu as vu le coup de l'aveugle ? »

Ils rirent, puis le silence s'installa. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler de leurs talents de danseuses, de chanteuses. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de parler de leur sensualité, de leur volupté, de leur charme irrésistible.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'avouer qu'il avait été envouté, par chacune d'entre elles.

Ils reprirent le chemin de Konoha et délivrèrent le rapport de leur mission aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la rue, se dirigeant tous vers Ichiraku pour manger un peu avant de se séparer, ils rencontrèrent les filles qui avançaient dans la direction opposée, sans doute pour aller rendre elles aussi leur rapport.

Les regards se croisèrent et tous comprirent qu'elles les avaient vus lors de cette soirée. Les sourires complices, presque défiants, qu'elles leur adressèrent les figèrent. Elles les dépassèrent, sans échanger un mot, pleinement conscientes de leurs effets. Pleinement conscientes que eux aussi se seraient damnés pour ne serait-ce que caresser leur peau, ce soir-là.

Ils mangèrent en silence, un peu honteux. Ils avaient toujours considérer les femmes de loin, curieux sans être vraiment intéressés, troublés sans être réellement attirés. Ils avaient toujours considéré leurs partenaires féminines comme à part : ils admettaient que c'étaient des filles –et que cela expliquait pourquoi elles étaient chiantes- mais elles étaient comme asexuées, dénuées de capacité à les exciter, les émoustiller ou les intéresser.

Là, Ils venaient de prendre conscience de l'effet qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur eux. Ils venaient de prendre conscience que leurs amies, leurs coéquipières, étaient de superbes et talentueuses jeunes femmes.

Comme quoi, les apparences…


End file.
